


Half a Plate

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I know it was my idea to order them, but…”





	Half a Plate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "chili cheese fries" and originally posted to "wv_library"

“I’m sorry,” said Yuki, pushing the half-eaten plate of chili cheese fries across the table. “These are delicious, and I know it was my idea to order them, but…”

He frowned when Touya just laughed, popping a cheese-covered fry into his mouth.

“What?”

“You’re not hungry,” Touya said. “Half a plate of fries and you’re not hungry.”

“I…” said Yuki, then suddenly understood. Smiling, he reached over to rest a hand on Touya’s wrist, thumb rubbing gently. “My magic is very strong now, To-ya. Our energy is very compatible.”

“Compatible, huh?” said Touya, with an answering smirk.

“Very,” Yuki agreed.

THE END


End file.
